Winter's Treasure
by Melrian Windrunner
Summary: Shortly after the unusual birth of the mute frost fairy, Crystal, a crisis occurs that could be devastating for the entirety of the Winter Woods. (Sequel to The Pixie Hollow Miracle)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The only things in this story that will ever belong to me are my OCs. Everything else is, has been, and always will be Disney's.**

* * *

_If you use the first star on the right as your guide and travel all the way until morning, you'll find yourself in a wondrous place known as Neverland. Hidden within the center of this land is a place where all four seasons lie side by side in an eternal balance. That hidden place is Pixie Hollow. Pixie Hollow is home to the fairies. These magical creatures, born from the first laugh of a human child are responsible for the changing of the seasons on the Mainland._

Towards the end of last winter, a miracle occurred in Pixie Hollow. Cristov, a wingless, universally talented sparrow man was born. He quickly made many friends, among them being a very excitable animal talent named Robin. Not long after Cristov's arrival, a horrible epidemic swept across Pixie Hollow. Queen Clarion, the ruler of Pixie Hollow, ordered him and Robin to find the cure. Eventually, the two succeeded. However, the other fairies wouldn't recover in time to bring spring to the Mainland. So, Cristov secretly gathered all of the supplies for that endeavor and (riding on a sparrow) snuck his way onto the Mainland where he combined all of his talents and managed to single-handedly bring spring. Unfortunately, while flying back, he fell unconscious and fell from his bird's back, plummeting to the ground below. Search crews were sent out to try to find him. It is now summer and there has been no trace of him. So, he has been given up for dead.

* * *

**Well, this is the Prologue. I'm perfectly aware that it's only a short retelling of what happened in the previous story. (If you haven't read it yet, it's called ****The Pixie Hollow Miracle****.) The next chapter is when this story actually begins, and it'll be released tomorrow if I don't finish it today.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I dunno what else to say at this point other than enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon Peri! I thought you were faster!" a white-haired frost fairy with a ponytail shouted behind her as she flew from tree to tree, frosting each one as she passed them.

"No fair Gliss!" a white-haired frost fairy with an up-do shouted back. "You have fewer trees to frost than I do!"

"I guess I'll see ya at the finish line then!"

Shaking her head, Periwinkle continued to fly, frosting as fast as she could. As she frosted a particularly large tree, she thought she saw a light out of the corner of her eye. Since she knew she'd lose anyways, she flew over to investigate, hoping it might be a "found thing". What she found was a forget-me-not flower that was surrounded by a very, very dim glow snagged on a twig. Gingerly, she reached out to touch it, and immediately felt a feeling of happiness surround her. Gasping, she immediately flew as fast as she could in the direction she saw Gliss fly.

Seeing that Peri was no longer frosting any trees, Gliss turned around. "What's the matter?" she asked as Peri flew up. "You're not giving up are you?"

"No," Peri said. "You have to come see something! It's very important!"

Seeing the concern on her friend's face, Gliss nodded before following Peri back to the forget-me-not. When she saw it, she gasped. "Peri! That's an…"

"I know!" Peri said. "What do we do?"

Gliss thought about it for a second. "Ooh! I know! You take it to the Pixie Dust Falls! I'll go alert the Keeper, or Lord Milori if I can find him!"

"Got it!" Peri said, nodding.

Gliss flew off towards the Keeper's library. _I hope it'll be okay, _she thought to herself as she flew. When she arrived, she found the great doors already ajar. _Looks like somebody's already visiting with him_. She flew in through the open door, almost slamming into a very well built white-haired sparrow-man in a cape.

"Whoa, Gliss," he said. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Lord Milori!" she gasped. "I'm glad that you're here! Peri and I found an unborn fairy snagged on a tree!" Her face fell. "It's not making any sound though."

"Where is it?" Milori asked, suddenly very concerned.

"Peri's taking it to the Pixie Dust Falls."

"Get there as fast as you can, and tell any fairy you see to go there as well." When Gliss left, he turned around to a very short and portly elderly sparrow man who was leaning on a walking stick at least two times his height. "Keeper, you need to go as well." He then turned, and ran towards his owl, taking off as soon as he was situated.

As he was flying, he spotted a white-clothed messenger talent. "Piccolo!" he shouted, flying down towards the talent. "I need you to get every fairy you can find to the Pixie Dust Falls." When Piccolo saluted and flew off, Milori resumed his flight towards the Falls. _I hope that we aren't too late,_ he thought. _Who knows how long they've been out here?_

**_At the Pixie Dust Falls…_**

"That's the last fairy," Piccolo said to Milori as a snowflake fairy joined the crowd around the Falls.

"Good," Milori said. He then nodded to a fairy in an indigo dress.

The fairy scooped up some of the pixie dust and poured it on the forget-me-not. The flower's glow slowly increased in brightness, almost as if it was reluctant to accept the dust. At Milori's urging, the dust fairy got some more dust and poured it on the flower. The flower then flashed brightly and left behind a fairy in a white dress.

When he saw that the fairy wasn't moving, Lord Milori rushed over to her. Touching her arm, he asked, "Are you alright?"

The fairy's eyes flickered open.

"Are you alright?" Milori asked again.

The fairy nodded.

"Can you get up?"

She placed her hands on the ground and attempted to push herself up, but found that she couldn't.

"Here," Lord Milori said, putting an arm under both of hers and hoisted her up and then helping her stand. "Winter fairies!" Lord Milori boomed. "I'd like you welcome Crystal to Pixie Hollow!"

All of the gathered fairies began waving, saying hello, etc. Crystal just waved back, smiling. As she stood there, she began to gain enough strength to hold herself up. She tapped Lord Milori on the shoulder and he let her go.

"Now that you're on your feet, why don't we see about those wings," Lord Milori said, stepping around behind her. Gingerly, he grabbed the tips of her wings and lifted them, revealing a set of narrow wings with multiple tiny swirl patterns etched on the surface. He held her hand as she began to hover in place.

"Now then," Lord Milori said when she landed. "Let us find your talent. That is, if you are up to it." When Crystal nodded, he swept his arm out, causing several crystal pedestals to rise from the ground. Fairies began placing different artifacts from their own respective talents.

Crystal walked into the circle. Nervously, she picked up a snowflake. It dissolved to powder in her hands. Next, she went to touch a small egg, but it immediately lost its glow. Then she noticed a flower frozen in a sphere of frost. She picked it up and it started to glow very brightly. So much so, that she almost dropped it to cover her eyes. After several moments, it faded to a dim, throbbing glow.

"Well," Milori said. "Frost fairies, I think it's time you welcome a new member to your family."

Gliss, Periwinkle, and Spike (a frost fairy with neck-length black hair) flew over to Crystal. Pointing at each fairy in turn, Periwinkle said, "This is Gliss, Spike, and I'm Periwinkle.

"I'm so excited that you're okay!" Gliss exclaimed, tightly hugging Crystal.

Seeing Crystal's look of confusion, Periwinkle explained, "We were the ones who found you."

Crystal's eyes grew as her mouth formed an "O". She then grinned broadly.

"It seems like you're not a big talker," Spike said, putting a hand on her hip.

At this, Crystal's expression fell as she looked at the ground.

"I didn't say something wrong, did I?" Spike asked.

Crystal shook her head.

"Well then what is it?" Peri asked.

Crystal pointed at her throat and shook her head as she mouthed, "I can't speak."

"You're mute?" Gliss whispered, eyes widening.

Crystal nodded.

"We should go tell Lord Milori while he's still here," Spike said, turning to go after him. Quickly, Crystal grabbed Spike's arm, emphatically shaking her head. "You don't want him to know?"

"I think she doesn't want others to think that she's different," Peri said.

Crystal turned to her, nodding and grinning.

"Well your secret's safe with us!" Gliss said.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter. I was going to split this in two, but the two chapters would be too short. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please rate/review!**

**By the way, I forgot to mention that ya'll can thank The Fallen Author 19 for helping me figure out the plot for this story. If you haven't, I'd suggest you check out some of his stories. They're absolutely phenomenal!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I didn't plan on releasing chapter 2 today, but since it'll be very difficult for me to write anything during the week, I figured I'd give ya'll something to tie you over!**

* * *

"You see, frost covers the plant, keeping it warm and alive," Peri was explaining to a fascinated Crystal. "It's our job to keep everything warm during winter. Do you want to try it for yourself?" When Crystal nodded, she flew over to a bush and swept her hand over one of the leaves. Frost followed her hand, coating the entire leaf. "Your turn," she said, smiling.

Crystal flew over to another leaf and swept her hand across it. Frost followed it, but the line never expanded to cover the whole leaf. Frowning, she tried again, but got the same result. Starting to get frustrated, she swiped both of her hands over the leaf. This time, the frost did expand, but it expanded to cover the entire bush.

"Well," Peri said, staring at the bush. "That's…one way to do it."

Crystal merely nodded, just as shocked as Peri was.

"Do you think you could replicate that?" Peri asked, looking over at Crystal.

Crystal shrugged before flying over to another bush. She repeated the two-handed swiping motion and coated _that_ bush with frost.

"Wow! I've never seen anyone frost that much that fast before!" Gliss exclaimed, flying up to the pair. "You're a natural!"

Crystal blushed, putting her hand behind her head.

"Gliss!" shouted Spike. "Are you coming or what?!"

"Just a second!" Gliss responded.

"Where are you off to?" Peri asked.

"We're going ice sliding!" Gliss gasped. "Crystal! You should totally come with us! It is sooo much fun!"

Crystal glanced at Peri, questioningly.

Peri smiled. "Sure! Let's all go!"

**_At the ice sliding slope…_**

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Peri asked Crystal.

Crystal waved her hand at her in dismissal, as if to say that it'll be easy.

"Okay then."

"Ready?" Gliss asked. "3…"

Crystal clapped her hands in excitement.

"2, 1, GO!"

Crystal quickly found herself speeding down the slope. It was amazing! She loved the feel of the wind rushing past her as she dodged the sled around trees. She saw an ice tunnel looming ahead. Looking at Gliss on her right, the two nodded before speeding for it. As they went through the tunnel, they slid themselves up and around the walls, Gliss shouting in glee while Crystal pounded her fist in to the air. Upon their exit, they had to separate to avoid a looming boulder. As Crystal rounded a tight bend, she saw the base of the slope. She then began to push her sled faster, and faster. Suddenly, her sled hit a rock hidden under the snow, catapulting Crystal into the air. Crystal landed in the snow, tumbling end over end before finally coming to a stop against a snow bank.

Shaking her head, she got herself to her feet and flew over to her sled. The whole front of it was trashed. Kicking the sled in frustration, she then sat on it, putting her head in her hands. As she sat there, she began to hear laughing coming from behind her. She looked around, and noticed that her wings were glowing. Marveling at this strange phenomenon, she didn't notice that Spike was speeding down the hill right towards her.

"Look out!" Spike yelled, as she missed Crystal by a hair. Quickly, Crystal moved her sled out of the way of Peri and Gliss, both of which were not too far behind.

"Are you alright?" Spike asked as the trio flew over to Crystal.

Crystal nodded, a huge grin on her face. She then began to gesture wildly towards her wings (which had stopped glowing).

"I knew you'd have fun!" Gliss squealed.

Crystal shook her head and pointed at her wings and tried to make glimmering motions with her hands.

"Did you hurt your wings?" Peri asked.

Crystal face palmed.

Crystal then found a stick and drew wings with little sparkly lines surrounding them.

Peri's eyes widened when she asked, "Were your wings glowing?" At Crystal's excited nod, she said. "That means you have…a sibling! We have to go see Dewey!" When Crystal cocked her head in confusion, she explained, "The Keeper of all knowledge. He lets me call him by his real name."

"Well," Gliss said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

**Well, here's an interesting turn of events. I might be able to write another chapter today. But if not, there'll be one next Saturday. Please rate/review to let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**For those of you who think you know what's going to be happen, I'm willing to bet ya'll don't. Well, MistyLilyValley might have some idea, but I digress. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

When the four fairies reached the Keeper's library, Crystal, in her excited state, immediately dashed inside. "Wow," she mouthed, looking at all of the frozen piles of books. As she turned around, she saw a HUGE lynx eyeing her. Opening her mouth in a silent scream, she flew into Peri's arms, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay," Gliss giggled. "That's just Fiona, Dewey's pet lynx. She's actually quite tame."

Loosening her hold on Peri, Crystal looked back at Fiona. Now that she got a good look at her, she did seem friendly.

"Keeper!" Peri called.

"Huh, what?" said a voice as a head popped up from behind a desk. "Oh, Peri, it's you. And I see you brought some company." With his walking stick (or would it be a flying stick?), he flew over to the group. "Hello Gliss, Spike, and… hmm," he started inspecting Crystal. "You look very familiar. You're, uh, it's right on the tip of the tongue…"

"Her name is Crystal," Peri said.

"Right!" the Keeper said, snapping his fingers. "The fairy born the other day! What, uh, brings you four here?"

"We think Crystal might have a sibling," Spike explained. "She claims her wings started glowing earlier."

"Really?" the Keeper said, stroking his chin. "Well, there's uh, only one way to find out, isn't there?" He then led them into a huge room of ice. On the floor in the center was a very large snowflake. "Would you please step on top of the snowflake," he said. When Crystal complied, he hit the ground with his staff. The snowflake then started to rise. "Place your wings into the light." Bending over, Crystal lifted her wings into the light that encompassed the ceiling.

After a flash, a picture of Big Ben was displayed. Then, it switched to a baby lying in a cradle. As its mother picked it up, it began to laugh hysterically. A purple light flew from the baby's mouth and out the window. As it flew, it split into two separate pieces, one of which disappeared. The remaining piece flew into a forget-me-not flower. But it wasn't just any forget-me-not; this one was a wilting, cut forget-me-not sitting in front of a store. Is it flew, it's colour changed from a brown to a baby blue. It sailed out over the ocean, all the way to Neverland. However, it was very quiet, not making a single sound. As it flew into Pixie Hollow, it headed for the Winter Woods, but it snagged itself on a tree. The time in the image then began to speed up. Day after day passed, until finally, two fairies found the flower and brought it to the Pixie Dust Falls to be born. When enough pixie dust was poured on, the flower turned into a fairy lying on the ground, and then the image faded.

Crystal looked down at the others with a huge, stupid looking grin on her face. Out of sheer joy, she did a backflip in the air before flying down to them. She began gesturing wildly about what she just saw to the group.

"I, uh," the Keeper said. "What's she doing?"

"Ummm," the others said, looking at Crystal. When Crystal nodded, Peri explained, "Crystal isn't able to speak. She was born without a voice."

"Does the Lord Milori know about this?"

"She wants to keep it secret," Spike said.

"Well Crystal, people are going to find out eventually," the Keeper said.

Crystal sighed silently.

"But," he continued, winking at her. "Until then, my lips are sealed. But, I do have something that you can use to communicate, if you ever decide to, well, let the people know." He then flew into the main hall. The four fairies heard a bit of clanging and muttering, but then he cried out, "Here it is!" He flew back in with a slate that was hung on a string and a writing utencil. "You can write on this to tell people whatever it is that you might, uh, want to tell them."

Taking the slate, Crystal put it around her neck. She then embraced the Keeper in a big hug. When she released him, she wrote, "Thank you."

"Well, uh, you're very welcome," he responded.

Finally tired of waiting, Gliss said, "Come on! Let's go find your sister!"

"Or brother," Spike reminded her.

Chuckling, Dewey said, "Go on girls. Have fun!"

* * *

**Well, I keep meaning to introduce Crystal's sibling, but it keeps putting itself off until the next chapter. You see, the plotline that I have laid out is only a guideline. I let the story guide itself, as long as it follows that plotline. For example, I went into this chapter, thinking that the group was only going to briefly spend time with Dewey, and then head out to find Crystal's sibling. But, it turned into this. Anyways, I've rambled for a long enough time. I guarantee that we'll finally meet him/her in the next chapter, but that'll have to wait until Saturday (assuming I don't somehow find time during the week to write it). I hope you enjoyed, and please rate/review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am SOOO sorry for releasing this so late! I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to be working at my church today. Also, I won't be able to get another chapter out until tomorrow afternoon PST because I'm going to be donating blood. Luckily, this is one of the longer chapters. So, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

"So, where were you when you discovered your glowing wings?" Peri asked as the quartet left the library.

Smiling, Crystal wrote, "Follow," before flying off in the direction of the area where she crashed. When they arrived, she wrote, "Here". As if on cue, her wings once again began to glow with a purplish hue.

"Ooh, looks like she's still here!" Gliss said excitedly. "We should all search for her!"

So, everyone (with the exception of Crystal, who followed Peri) fanned out, calling for anyone who might be nearby. After a while, Crystal put her hand on Peri's shoulder.

"What is it?" Peri asked, turning around.

Crystal put a finger to her lips and then cupped a hand around her ear. After a second, she flew to her left and stopped. Once again, she put her hand to her ear. A few seconds later, she flew forward a little bit. She repeated the process again, only this time, she could hear a faint, "Help!" Crystal then flew to the left a little more and listened. The cry came again, only much louder. Putting her ear to the ground, she heard the cry again and began to urgently point at the snow underneath her.

"Spike! Gliss! Over here!" Peri shouted. By this time, Crystal had begun digging. She hadn't been digging for long when she found a hole that was a little larger than two average sized fairies. The hole apparently went a long way down as they couldn't see the bottom.

"Is she in there?" Spike asked as she and Gliss arrived.

Crystal nodded her head, her eyes filled with both glee and worry.

"Is someone down there?!" Peri called, her voice echoing as it went down.

"Yes!" came the reply.

"Are you alright?!"

"Aside from boredom, I'm fine. I can't get back out though!"

Without waiting for Peri to say anything else, Crystal jumped into the hole. "Crystal!" Peri shouted. "Wait!" But it was already too late.

"We should go after her!" Gliss said.

"Not all of us," Spike said, crossing her arms. "I'll stay out here. If something happens, someone needs to be able to get help."

"Good idea Spike," Peri said, smiling.

"Good luck!" Spike called after the two jumped in.

The tunnel weaved to and fro. To Crystal, it felt as though it went on forever. Finally, she noticed a light ahead. It steadily got brighter until she shot out into a very large, circular, underground cavern. The whole cavern was made of ice, even the stalactites and stalagmites. In the center, a large, frozen stalagmite rose from the floor, and atop it was a small, but bright, white orb. In wonder, she flew up and around the orb. However, she was interrupted by a female voice asking, "Is someone there?"

Crystal turned to see a fair-skinned fairy with black hair cut at neck-length sitting with her back against the wall. Suddenly, both Crystal's and the other fairy's wings began glowing. Excited, she flew over to the other fairy and lifted her onto her feet in an embrace.

"Whoa!" the fairy said. "W-who are you?"

Crystal took out her slate and wrote, "I am Crystal. You?"

The fairy looked in her direction for several moments before asking, "Are you going to say something? Or are you just going to stand there?"

Suddenly, Peri and Gliss came shooting out of the tunnel into the room.

"Woohoo!" Gliss shouted. "That was awesome!"

Peri on the other hand, was more interested in the room. "Wow," she said. "This place is HUGE!"

Finally fed up, the trapped fairy demanded, "Will someone please explain to me what's going on?!"

"Cristine?" Peri and Gliss both asked in surprise, flying over. "Is that really you?"

Turning in the pair's direction, she said, "Yeah, it's me. How'd you find me?"

"It's all thanks to Crystal," Peri explained.

"Crystal?"

"Yeah," Gliss said. "She's the quiet one standing next to you."

Turning back to where Crystal had been standing, Cristine said, "So that's your name. Why wouldn't you just tell me?"

Frustrated, Crystal pointed at her slate, at which point Gliss started giggling. "She did try. She's mute, so, she's started carrying around a slate which she uses to communicate."

"Oh!" Cristine exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! You see, I'm blind. I had no idea that you were trying to write me a response."

Crystal's mouth formed an "O" in realization. She then walked over and placed a hand on Cristine's shoulder to as a way to show her that it was okay.

"Well, how'd she find me?" Cristine asked, turning towards Peri.

"We believe you two are sisters," Peri began.

"Sisters?"

"Yup," Gliss said. "Crystal, Peri, Spike and I were ice sliding earlier. It was so much fun! Anyways, Crystal accidentally crashed, and after her crash, she noticed that her wings were glowing. So then we went to see the Keeper and he confirmed that that meant Crystal had a sibling and that they were nearby. So, we came back here and we found you, and now both of your wings are glowing!"

"But, I don't remember anyone else being born the same day as me," Cristine said.

"Well," Peri began. "That's because…" she was cut off by a rumbling sound as the cavern started shaking.

"W-what's going on?" Cristine asked.

"Neverquake!" came Spike's shout from the surface. "You have to get out of there!"

"Come on!" Peri shouted as an icicle fell right next to the group. "Let's go!"

"I can't!" Cristine protested. "I'm out of pixie dust!"

So, Crystal and Gliss each grabbed Cristine under her arms and flew up through where they came in, with Peri following closely behind. As they left the cavern, a rather large icicle fell onto the orb, plunging them all into darkness.

* * *

**So, we finally get to meet Crystal's sister, Cristine. She's a snowflake fairy (which is rather unique due to her blindness) who was born last winter. I hope ya'll enjoyed! Please review or PM me to let me know what you think!**

** MistyLilyValley: Crystal and Cristine were the "shared idea" I was talking about a while back.**

** Madness King 19 (nice new name btw): I'm sure you're probably going to have some new theories about this story now. So, if you want, you're welcome to PM me with any that you might have. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Before you continue reading, I want to apologize for the quality of this chapter. You see, I really wanted to hit this plot point, but I couldn't figure out a good way to act it out, let it alone write it. (Before I write, I act out the scene in my room. It helps me get into the characters' heads a little bit. I'll say something, and if it doesn't feel right for the character, I'll go back a few steps.) Anyways, here's the chapter…**

* * *

As Periwinkle, Gliss, Crystal and Cristine flew out of the hole, Spike flew over to them. "Are you all okay?" she asked.

Crystal gave her a thumbs-up while everyone else said, "Yes."

"That was crazy!" Gliss said as she and Crystal let Cristine stand on her own.

"I wonder how far the quake reached," Peri said, her brows furrowing in worry. "We should probably go check to see how everyone else is doing." When Spike and Gliss agreed, the three flew off.

"Wait!" Cristine called. Her voice grew quiet as she said, "Please don't leave me on my own..."

Crystal put a reassuring hand on Cristine's shoulder.

"Well," Cristine said, looking towards Crystal. "At least you're still here."

_As I will always be, _Crystal thought to herself.

Cristine's eyes widened. "Did you just…talk? "

_What did she just ask?_

"There you go again! I thought you were mute!"

_I wonder if an icicle hit her head as we left…_

"No, an icicle didn't hit me on the head," Cristine said, crossing her arms.

This time it was Crystal's turn to widen her eyes. _Are-are you reading my thoughts?!_

"Is that what I'm hearing?"

_Y-you are! You're able to hear what I'm thinking!_

"Wow," Cristine said, shocked. "I guess that means that we can communicate after all."

Crystal nodded. Then, catching herself, she thought, _Yes, I guess it does._

"So…where should we go?"

_How about to the Pixie Dust Falls?_

"Sounds good to me."

So, the two walked together in the general direction of the Falls. Along the way, they discussed numerous different things. They talked about their talents, Crystal explained her birth to Cristine, they told jokes, etc.

When they finally reached the Falls, Cristine said, "I'm so glad that we managed to meet each other."

_As am I, _Crystal responded.

Cristine smiled. "You know, you have a very beautiful voice."

_My…voice?_

"Yeah. Did you honestly think that you don't have a voice when you think?"

_I never thought about it that way, _she smiled, despite Cristine not being able to see it.

"Would you care to guide me in the right direction?" Cristine asked.

Crystal silently giggled. _Of course. _She then put her hands on her sister's shoulders and turned her towards the dust.

"Thanks." As Cristine walked forward, she closed her eyes. A few moments after she closed them, she stopped and they snapped open again.

_What's wrong?_

"For a second there," Cristine said hesitantly. "I thought I was able to…see…something. Which is completely absurd, but…" She shook her head before continuing onward, closing her eyes once again. After a few moments, she stopped again. This time, instead of opening her eyes, she whirled around to face Crystal. Gasping, she said, "I…I can see!"

_How could this be possible?_

"I-I think it might be our mental link." She lifted her arm above her head. "Yeah, I'm seeing through your eyes!" She then began to look at herself as one would when looking into a mirror. "Is this what I really look like?"

_Yup._

After she finished admiring herself, Cristina took her daily dose of pixie dust. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. "Are you ready to go see who might need help?"

_Of course!_

* * *

**Once again, I apologize for this chapter. If I come up with a better way to write it, I will. Also, some help wouldn't go amiss ;)  
Anyways, please review/pm me with any thoughts you might have.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am so, so, SOOO sorry for taking so long to write this! I've been extremely busy this past weekend. Luckily today's Veteran's day, making it a free day for me. Now, I'm not going to delay any longer…on to the story!**

* * *

When the sister's arrived at Winter Hold, everything seemed to be completely fine. All the dwellings and the main hold seemed to be intact. The only thing out of the ordinary was the number of fairies outside of their homes, which is perfectly acceptable after a neverquake.

As they flew around, Crystal spotted Periwinkle amid the crowd. _Follow me_, she thought to Cristine, guiding her sister by the hand.

"Oh! You're both here!" Peri exclaimed as she saw the two heading towards her. "I was about to head out to look for you." She put her hand behind her head, sheepishly. "Sorry about leaving you behind."

"No worries." Crystal wrote.

"So," Cristine asked, looking in Peri's direction. "Is everything okay here?"

"Yeah," Peri said. "Everyone's a little shaken up from the quake, but that's about it."

Crystal looked around. When she didn't seem to spot what or who she was looking for, she wrote, "Gliss?"

"And Spike," Cristine added.

"They're elsewhere, checking on the outlying fairies' houses," Peri explained before doing a double take, eyes widening as she looked at Cristine. "Wait, how'd you know she was asking that, Cristine?" she asked.

"When you three ran off," she began. "Crystal and I discovered something absolutely amazing."

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Crystal wrote, "We have mental link!"

"I…don't follow," Peri said.

"We can talk to each other with our minds," Cristine explained.

"Wow! Really?" Peri asked in amazement, her eyes widening even more.

Crystal viciously nodded her head.

"That's amazing!"

"That's not all," Crystal wrote.

"Through our link, I am able to see through Crystal's eyes," Cristine said. "I am actually able to see!"

"How is this even possible?" Peri asked. "It couldn't just be because you're sisters. I mean, Tinker Bell and I never shared _that_ kind of link!"

Before either could answer, the conversation was interrupted by urgent shouts. They then noticed that the ground had started to shake again.

"It's an aftershock!" Peri exclaimed, jumping into the air and flying above the Hold.

_Come on, _Crystal thought, grabbing her sister's hand and followed Peri's lead.

The secondary quake was more violent than the first. Some of the houses started to crack, and the older ones shook themselves apart. However, it didn't last nearly as long, abating before even a minute had passed.

"I…think it's over." Peri said once the shaking stopped.

Cristine cocked her head to one side, as if listening to something.

_What is it?_ Crystal asked, writing it down so that Peri knew what she had said.

"If the quake is over," Cristine began, turning her head towards the mountain the Hold was at the base of. "Then why do I still hear rumbling?"

Peri gasped and Crystal put her hand to her mouth as they looked up. _Cristine, _she thought. _You have to see this!_

Closing her eyes, Cristine focused on her mental link with Crystal. Suddenly, she saw the mountain. As she watched, she noticed something big and white moving quickly down the mountain towards them. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's an avalanche," Peri answered in a whisper.

Opening her eyes again, Cristine turned to Peri. "How many snowflake talents are currently in the Hold?"

"Uhhh…"

"How many?!"

"I, uh, somewhere between thirty and forty I think," Peri blurted out.

"Quick as you can, gather them and tell them to line up along the perimeter of where Winter Hold meets the mountain," she instructed. When Peri flew off, she turned to Crystal. "Could you guide me to the perimeter?"

Crystal nodded. Immediately turning red as she realized her mistake, she thought, _Yes, of course!_

Once they arrived at the perimeter, Crystal asked, _Do you have a plan?_

"Yes," Cristine replied. "Stay behind the perimeter, but I'm going to need your eyes."

_Done!_

Rapidly, fairies began to line up all along the intersection between Hold and mountain.

"They're all here," Peri said to Cristine.

"Good," she said, smiling briefly in Peri's direction. "Now, get to cover!" After a second, she closed her eyes and once more saw through her sister's. Now that it was closer, she could see that the avalanche was easily big enough to swallow the entire hold. "Snowflake talents!" she shouted. "We have to protect this Hold that many of us and many of the fairies we know call home. I have no authority to command you, but I will ask you to stand by me. I cannot guarantee that this will work, or that we will survive, but it's our only shot at saving our home. So, who's with me?!" She was met by a roaring cry of approval from all those around her.

Lord Milori suddenly appeared at Peri's side. "What in Neverland is going on?" he asked before noticing the avalanche. "Peri!" he instructed. "Get everyone in the hold to safety!" He then proceeded to fly down to the line of snowflake talents. "All of you!" he shouted in a commanding voice. "Get out of here!"

"Lord Milori!" Cristine said. "We can do this."

"I don't care," he said. "I don't want to risk any of you. You must evacuate!"

A black-haired sparrow man stepped forward. "With all due respect milord, I am staying right here."

A blonde-haired fairy stepped forward. "I also will stay."

All along the line, fairies of both genders stepped forward to refuse Lord Milori's orders.

"Please," Cristine begged. "Just have faith in us."

Lord Milori sighed. "Fine," he said. "Besides, there's not much I can do to stop you. I hope that this is not a grave mistake, for all of your sakes." He then proceeded to evacuate.

"Alright then!" Cristine shouted. "Stand ready! You all know what we have to do!

As the avalanche neared the bottom of the slope, she shouted, "Brace yourselves!"

All of the fairies put their arms up in preparation and dug in. As the avalanche neared the bottom, it hit what seemed like an invisible wall created by the fairies. As the snow began piling up against the wall, some of the fairies started to falter.

"**Don't give up!**" Christine shouted above the roar. "**We have to hold it a little longer!"**

The fairies valiantly managed to hold back the ever increasing buildup of snow. Right as the last of it piled up, Cristine shouted, "**NOW!**" As one, the fairies lifted their arms up and above their heads, causing the entire avalanche to lift into the air. They then spread their arms out into a Y-shape and the enormous mass of snow exploded into billions of harmless snowflakes that fell softly to ground.

A moment passed. Then, all of the gathered fairies cheered, high-fiving one another in excitement.

A fairy put her hand on Cristine's shoulder. "We did it Cristine," she said. "Thanks to you, we did it."

"Yeah," Christine said, smiling. "I guess we did." Finally succumbing to the great strain she just endured not long after being rescued, she promptly passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**Well, a lot happened in a very small amount of time in this chapter. In this chapter, I introduced a location that is not exactly canon in the Disney Fairies universe; Winter Hold. Winter Hold is basically a large city for the winter fairies. It is situated at the base of a mountain located at the very edge of the Winter Woods' mountain range. In the center of the Hold is the main hold, which is where Lord Milori lives. All around it are numerous dwellings where all of the other fairies live. But, anyways, I hope that this was worth the wait! Please write anything you'd like to mention or ask me about in a review or a personal message. And again, I am really, truly sorry for not being able to write this earlier.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Again, I'm sorry for the late release. I've been absolutely swamped the past several weeks with work. Hopefully, this week that won't be the case. Also, I apologize for this chapter. It's just filler, albeit a long filler, that's supposed to wrap up the previous chapter. To be honest, I would have been better off just adding some to the end of the previous. When I re-edit the trilogy (which won't be anytime soon), I'll probably wind up just doing that. Anyways, before I continue, here are some answers to some reviews I've gotten.**

**MistyLilyValley: There aren't many mentioned areas in Winter, so I made Winter Hold up.**

**FairyHelper: I'm glad that you enjoyed them! Robin is a really fun character for me to write, but I have yet to figure out a way to implement her into the grand scheme of things beyond the first story. But, I will try as hard as I can to figure out a way to get her in there!**

**Now, on to the story :)**

* * *

"Hey! She's awake!" Peri shouted as Cristine opened her eyes. Peri and Crystal had been sitting around the hospital bed on which lay Cristine.

_Are you alright, sis?_ Crystal asked.

"I've never been better," Cristine replied, sitting up. "I'm guessing I'm in the hospital. How long have I been out?"

"About two days," Peri said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I think it's time for me to get up then!" Cristine said, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and hopping to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a nursing talent demanded as he flew into the room.

"Getting up," Cristine said.

"Well," the nursing talent huffed. "I can certainly see that. You should be resting!"

"I'm fine," Cristine protested. "Please let me out? I've been cooped up in a cave for a week. I don't want to spend another in a hospital wing."

The nursing talent sighed, "Fine, just take it easy, alright?"

"Yes sir," Cristine said with a mock salute. She then turned back to her friends. "Um, could someone lead the way for me?"

Once outside the hospital, Peri asked, "So, what are the plans for today?"

Cristine shrugged. "I dunno."

_What about the Keeper? _Crystal thought to Cristine.

"Why would we want to see him?" Cristine asked.

_Because of our mental link. He'd likely want to know about it._

"Oh yeah, right."

"I hope you two aren't going to make that a habit," Peri said with the slightest hint of humor in her voice.

Face turning red, Crystal wrote, "Sorry."

"We were just talking about visiting the keeper," Cristine said.

"Oh yeah!" Peri exclaimed. "He _would_ want to know about this, wouldn't he?"

"Let's go!" Crystal wrote.

As the group neared the library, they discovered something that shocked both Peri and Crystal.

"Oh no!" Peri exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Cristine asked, turning to Crystal.

_The library's been buried!_

"Oh!" Cristine gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Neverquake," Crystal wrote.

"You're probably right," Cristine said.

"But, that means he's been in there for two days at least!" Peri said.

"Well, then we'd better start getting him out of there!" Cristine replied. "Just point me in the right direction and stand back!"

_But the doctor said to take it easy!_

"I know what the doctor said, but don't worry. I feel fine."

_If you're sure._ Crystal then guided Cristine towards the snow covering the large doors. Cristine then put her hands together in front of her. Then, taking a deep breath, she swung them out wide. Unfortunately, very little snow flew to the sides.

"That didn't do anything," Peri said.

"Really?" Cristine asked.

"Too weak," Crystal wrote. _You're probably still too weak after the other day_.

Cristine sighed, "I guess you're right."

"So, how are we going to get him out?" Peri demanded.

Crystal then picked up some snow from the pile and threw it away. Looking at Peri, she gestured at the snow, smiling.

"I guess we'll have to," Peri said, picking up some herself.

So, the two began shoveling snow as fast as they could. They had to take several breaks (it was a huge job!) but they finally finished as the sun was setting.

"We're done!" Peri shouted to Cristine, who had taken to laying against a nearby rock.

When there wasn't any response, Crystal flew over to her with a worried expression. However, worry turned to amusement as she found that Cristine was sound asleep. Lightly, she began to shake her sister awake.

"Wha-?" Cristine said, opening her eyes.

_Rise and shine sleepyhead! It's time to see how the Keeper's doing._

"How long was I out this time?" Cristine asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No idea," Peri said with a smile. "Now, are we going or what?"

When they entered, they found the entire library to be a mess. Instead of neat stacks, the books were strewn every which way. It literally looked like a tornado hit.

"Dewey!" Peri called. "Are you in here?!"

"Dewey?" Cristine asked.

_That's what his friends call him._

"Oh." Joining in, she shouted, "Keeper! Where are you?!"

The two were interrupted by Fiona, who came bounding over to the three of them.

"Fiona," Peri said. "Where's Dewey?"

The lynx turned around and ran into a hallway. She led them through several rooms, finally arriving in a room filled with knocked over bookshelves. Fiona ran over to one bookshelf laying at an angle, sat down, and started mewling. The three fairies flew over and discovered that the bookshelf had actually fallen on top of Dewey.

"Dewey!" Peri exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yup," the Keeper responded. "I'm uh, just trapped is all."

"We'll get you out of there, sir," Cristine said.

Once Cristine's hands were guided to the edge of the bookshelf, Crystal and Peri took their positions on either side of the shelf.

"On three," Peri said. "One…two…three!" Groaning, the three fairies began to lift the bookshelf off of Dewey. Once he got out, they dropped it with a loud crash.

"Not hurt?" Crystal wrote, concern evident on her face.

"Don't you all worry one little bit," the Keeper said. "I'm fit as a whistle! Now, who wants some tea?"

* * *

**I know, I know. The ending was ****_very_**** cheesy. To be honest, I kind of wanted to get off that chapter kind of quickly, because the next chapter is when things actually start to get good. I really can't wait to write it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave any comments/suggestions/questions/flames (please not that last one) in the reviews, or PM me with them.**

**P.S. Am I overusing Crystal's slate? I feel like adding it in sort of destroyed her character's ability to develop, but I'd like some feedback just to be sure. Thanks!**

**P.P.S. If anyone wants to draw one up, I'd really appreciate a cover-art for both of my stories. I would do so myself, but, I'm not really all that great at drawing. (I wish I was though)**


End file.
